Frühlingsbrise
by blubachat2
Summary: Während der ersten Frühlingstage versuchen Harm und Mac ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen, was auf große Probleme stößt.


Die Jahreszeiten - Serie  
  
Widmung:   
Diese wunderbare Fanficserie widme ich Cal, die uns alle verklagen will und mit ihrer Fanfic nicht aus dem Nutellaglas kommt.  
  
TEIL 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Titel: FRÜHLINGSBRISE  
Autor: Yvonne  
Kontakt: Blubachat2@aol.com   
Spoiler: keiner ( hier und da ein paar Bezüge auf gesehene Folgen )  
Kategorie: Harm/Mac ; ANGST; Freundschaft   
Zusammenfassung: Während der ersten Frühlingstage versuchen Harm und Mac ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen, was auf große Probleme stößt.  
Disclaimer: gehören leider nicht mir, gehören DPB, CBS und PARAMOUNT. Der Song "MY HEART WILL GO ON" ist aus dem TITANIC-Soundtrack und stammt von Celine Dion. Bei den erwähnten Filmen liegen die Rechte bei den Produktionsfirmen, z.B. WARNER BROS, TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX; PARAMOUNT PICTURES, MGM.  
Danke: Dankeschön an Nina, meine ungeduldig wartende Betareaderin, die noch mal drübergelesen hat, und mich mit allen notwendigen Informationen versorgt hat, wenn ich nach ihrer Hilfe gebrüllt habe, und diemeinte, dass es jetzt reiche und ich mich nicht überarbeiten solle. Hab ich auch nicht, nur 1 Pfund Kaffee verbraucht während ich die hier geschrieben habe und ich darum eine Woche lang nie mehr als 6 Stunden geschlafen habe)  
Notiz: Dies ist der erste Teil einer Serie. 3 weitere Teile werden noch folgen.  
Brumby, Renee und Jordan sind nie aufgetaucht.   
Feedback ist wie immer herzlich willkommen! Ich bin an eurer Meinung zu diesem Teil interessiert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FRÜHLINGSBRISE  
  
Im März  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
1700 ZULU  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie saß mit geröteten Augen in ihrem Büro, umgeben von einem Berg gebrauchter Taschentücher und nieste.  
  
"Hey Mac,ist bei Ihnen alles okay?" fragte ihr Partner, Commander Harmon Rabb junior, als er den Kopf zur Tür hineinsteckte.  
"Ja."  
"Kommen Sie mit? Etwas Essen?" erkundigte er sich.  
"Nein."  
"Und warum nicht?" wollte er wissen.  
"Wegen dem Wetter" erwiderte Mac und seufzte.  
"Wegen dem Wetter? Sie verzichten wegen dem Wetter auf ihre Nahrungsration? Draussen ist der strahlenste Sonnenschein. Sind Sie krank?" fassungslos sah Harm seine Partnerin an.  
"Ich habe Heuschnupfen.Falls Sie es noch nicht erkannt haben. Sehen Sie mich an, meine Augen sind rot und völlig verquollen und ich verbrauche mehr Taschentücher als Harriet während eines kitschigen Liebesfilmes" grummelte Mac und griff erneut nach einem Taschentuch.  
"Oh."  
"Ja,ganz genau, Oh."  
"Und nun verzichten Sie auf Ihr Mittagessen."  
"Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Ich habe schließlich keine andere Wahl" seufzte Mac wieder.  
  
Harm sah sie für einen langen Moment an und dachte über die ihm noch bleibenden Möglichkeiten nach:   
  
*Entweder ich gehe alleine. . . . Nein, schlechte Idee. . . oder ich verzichte auch auf mein Mittagessen. . . Noch schlechtere Idee, dann habe ich den ganzen Tag einen knurrenden Magen. . . .Nein, Ich überrasche sie mit etwas zu essen und wir essen hier in ihrem Büro. . . Das ist DIE Idee. So werde ich es machen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass Mac bestimmt Überraschungen mag.*  
  
"Ok, ich gehe jetzt etwas Essen" sagte er und verließ das Büro.  
"Ja, gehen Sie nur und verlassen Sie mich wie schon einmal" murmelte Mac als sie ihrem Partner und ehemals besten Freund hinterhersah, wie er allein, ohne sie, zum Essen ging.  
  
Eine Weile später wurde Mac durch ein Klopfen am Türrahmen, von ihrer Arbeit, abgelenkt.  
  
"Harm" , erstaunt sah Mac ihren Partner an, der im Türrahmen stand.  
"Kann ich hier einen hungrigen Marine finden?" fragte er und schenkte ihr eines seiner so berühmten Lächeln.  
"Ich denke schon" erwiderte Mac und war dankbar dafür, dass sie saß. Sein Lächeln ließ ihre Knie wieder einmal weich werden.  
"Ich dachte, ich bringe uns etwas zu essen mit und wir veranstalten ein Picknick in Ihrem Büro."  
"Ein Picknick? Was gibt es denn? Ich hoffe kein Grünzeug, wir Marines brauchen schließlich etwas Ordentliches womit wir groß und stark werden."  
"Salat mit italienischem Dressing für mich und ein Schinkensandwich für Sie" sagte Harm und packte beides auf den Tisch.  
"Wow, Sie denken ja mit", meinte Mac und griff nach ihrem Sandwich.  
  
Harm setzte sich ihr gegenüber, und beobachtete seine Partnerin, wie diese genüsslich in ihr Schinkensandwich biss.  
  
"Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir nebenbei eine kleine Unterhaltung führen?" fragte Harm.  
"Worüber?" Mac sah von ihrem Sandwich auf.  
"Einen Fall? Klein A.J.? Chloe? Unsere Freundschaft?" schlug Harm einige Themen vor.  
"Unsere Freundschaft? Welche Freundschaft?"fragte Mac erstaunt.   
"Sie wissen sehr genau, was ich damit meine" erwiderte Harm.  
"Unsere Freundschaft ist an dem Tag kaputt gegangen, als Sie zum Fliegen zurückgingen, als Sie mich verlassen haben, genau wie die vielen anderen Menschen in meinem Leben."  
"Mac, ich habe JAG verlassen, nicht Sie, und unsere Freundschaft wollte ich damit auch nicht aufgeben!"  
"Aber es war für mich so, als hätten Sie eben dies getan. Es hat verdammt wehgetan, Sie haben mich damit sehr verletzt."  
"Das tut mir leid" meinte Harm zerknirscht.  
"Harm, an dem Tag, an dem Sie JAG verlassen haben, habe ich die ganze Nacht, wie auch all anderen Nächte, geweint.  
Ich habe Sie vermißt, ich habe meinen besten Freund vermißt. Mindestens einmal die Woche habe ich nachts zum Telefonhörer gegriffen und ihre Nummer gewählt, nur um Ihre Stimme zu hören, aber Sie waren nicht da. Nur Ihr Anrufbeantworter hat mit mir gesprochen. Es war Ihre Stimme, aber Sie waren es nicht wirklich. Sie waren auf der USS PATRICK HENRY und mußten ihrem Traum nachgehen, ihre verlorene Jugend nachholen. Ich habe Sie sehr vermißt, Harm. Es war so, als hätte mich wieder jemand den ich liebe . . . ich meine, jemand der mir viel bedeutet, als hätte dieser jemand mich für immer verlassen."  
"Ich bin zurückgekommen." , gab Harm zu bedenken.  
"Ja, Sie sind zurück gekommen, aber mein bester Freund nicht. Mein bester Freund ist immer noch auf der USS PATRICK HENRY und fliegt diese dämlichen Maschinen, weil er immer noch glaubt TOP GUN spielen zu müssen" entgegnete Mac wütend.  
"Mac, ich bin immer noch Ihr bester Freund, ich.."   
Nein! Mein bester Freund hätte mich niemals verlassen" unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Mac. . . Sarah, glauben Sie mir, was ich getan habe tut mir sehr leid, ich wollte Sie niemals verletzen. Glauben Sie mir, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid!"  
"Nein es tut Ihnen nicht leid. Wenn ich Ihnen etwas bedeuten würde, dann hätten Sie mich niemals verlassen!"  
"Sarah, bitte."  
"Ich hasse Sie, Harmon Rabb junior! Ich hasse Sie abgrundtief und aus tiefstem Herzen! Ich bin froh, dass unsere Freundschaft nicht erhalten geblieben ist!"  
"Sarah, was ist nur mit Ihnen los?" fassungslos sah Harm seine sonst eher ruhige, durch nichts aus der Fassung zu bringende, Partnerin an.  
"Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro! Gehen Sie mir aus den Augen und nehmen Sie Ihr Sandwich mit! Ich pfeife auf Ihre Einladung! Ich komme auch sehr gut ohne Sie zurecht!" schrie Mac.  
"Sarah, bitte beruhigen Sie sich."  
"Nennen Sie mich nicht Sarah und lassen Sie mich zufrieden!"  
"Was ist nur los mit Ihnen?"  
"Commander Rabb, verlassen Sie mein Büro", förderte Mac ihren besten Befehlston zutage, auch wenn ihr das nichts brachte,schließlich waren Harm und sie vom gleichen Rang, er Commander der Navy und sie Lieutenant Colonel im US-Marinecorps.  
"Wie Sie wünschen, Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie" meinte Harm, drehte sich um und verließ wortlos ihr Büro.  
  
Mac sah ihm hinterher, Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht. Merkte er das so offensichtliche denn nicht ? Harm mußte mehr als nachtblind sein!   
  
Harm bedeutete ihr soviel aber er hatte sie damals einfach allein gelassen, er war einfach gegangen und als er, einige Monate später, wiederkam, hatte er es für selbstverständlich gehalten, dass er wieder mit offenen Armen empfangen wurde. Mac konnte es nicht, es tat war zu schmerzhaft gewesen, als dass sie ihm einfach so verzeihen können.  
  
Eigentlich war er die Tränen, die sie gerade wegen ihm vergoss, nicht wert. Kein Mann war es wert, dass eine Frau sich wegen ihm die Augen ausweinte, aber mit Harm war es etwas völlig anderes. Harm war mehr als nur ein Mann, er war etwas ganz Besonderes.  
Mac war froh, dass sie Heuschnupfen hatte, so konnte sie ihre Tränen damit entschuldigen. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand merkte, dass sie wegen Harm weinte.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Am gleichen Abend  
Harms Apartment  
Nördlich der Union Station  
0100 ZULU  
  
Es klopfte an Harms Wohnungstür.  
Harm staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Tür öffnete und Mac davor stand.  
  
"Oh Colonel Mackenzie, womit habe ich denn diese Ehre verdient?" fragte er schnippisch.  
"Darf ich reinkommen? Bitte."  
"Meinetwegen."  
  
Mac ging in Harms Küche und setzte sich, während Harm sich an den Counter lehnte.  
  
"Was wollen Sie?" fragte Harm.  
"Mit Ihnen reden."  
"Ach,ist das denn noch möglich?"  
"Harm, bitte wir sind doch Freunde, wir können wie zwei vernünftige Menschen reden."  
"Freunde? Dass ich nicht lache. Sie haben doch gesagt, wir wären keine Freunde mehr" meinte Harm.  
"Mir tut sehr leid, was vorhin in meinem Büro vorgefallen ist."  
"Ihnen vielleicht. Aber mir nicht. Ich hatte endlich einmal Gelegenheit die wahre Sarah Mackenzie kennenzulernen."  
"Harm, Sie kennen die wahre Sarah Mackenzie, wie sie sagen, nicht. Ich kenne mich nicht einmal selbst richtig. Ich weiß nicht, was heute in mich gefahren ist. Ich weiß nur, dass es mir leid tut, wahnsinnig leid tut."  
"Das sagten Sie bereits" meinte Harm.  
"Harm, es tut mir leid, was kann ich nur tun, um Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir wirklich sehr leid tut?" fragend sah Mac ihn an. Sie hatte bereits mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.  
"Nichts."  
"Harm, Sie sind mein bester Freund, mein einziger wirklicher Freund seit Eddies Tod gewesen. Sie sind der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben."  
"So wichtig, dass Sie mich wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt haben, als ich vom Fliegen zurückgekehrt bin?" fragte Harm wütend.  
"Ich war verletzt, dass Sie mich verlassen haben."  
"Ich habe Sie nicht verlassen. Ich bin zum Fliegen zurückgekehrt, ich dachte gerade Sie, als meine beste Freundin, würden das wenigstens verstehen. Aber in diesem Punkt habe ich mich anscheinend geirrt, die Fliegerei war etwas verdammt wichtiges in meinem Leben, die mir damals zu Unrecht genommen wurde."  
"Ich weiß."  
"Nein Sarah, Sie wissen überhaupt nichts. Sie wissen nicht wie es ist, wenn man etwas verliert, was man von ganzem Herzen liebt."  
"Das ist nicht wahr" Macs Stimme wurde immer leiser, sie kämpfte mit den Tränen und mit ihren Gefühlen ,welche sie zerbrechen zu lassen drohten.  
"Oh doch! Sie können das nicht nachempfinden, weil Sie gar nicht fähig sind zu lieben. Wo andere ein Herz haben besitzt die große Sarah Mackenzie anscheinend einen Eisblock. Wußten Sie, dass man Sie für ihre Gefühlskälte, hinter Ihrem Rücken, Eisqueen nennt? Ich muss zugeben, der Name paßt zu Ihnen, Sie sind eine Eisqueen und außerdem sind Sie vollkommen verbittert. Sie kommen wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht damit klar, dass ihre Mami, die liebe, unschuldige,kleine Sarah, im Alter von 15 Jahren alleingelassen hat. Wachen Sie auf Mac, ihre Mutter hat das gemacht, weil sie weder mit einem Säufer wie ihrem Vater, noch mit einem liebesunfähigen Menschen wie ihnen zusammenleben konnte!" warf Harm ihr wütend ins Gesicht.  
"Harm ich. . . Das. . . Sie" Mac wußte nicht wie sie auf diese Anschuldigungen  
reagieren sollte.   
  
Ihr schossen die Tränen in die Augen und sie wollte nur noch eins, weg, weg von ihm.  
Seine Worte waren so fies und gemein. Sie hatten Mac wie ein Stich mitten ins Herz getroffen.  
Fluchtartig verließ sie seine Wohnung.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Circa eine Stunde später  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown   
  
Nachdem sie sich im Supermarkt nebenan eine Riesenportion Vanille-Eis gekauft hatte, war Mac nach Hause gefahren.  
  
Nun saß sie auf ihrem Bett, umgeben von einem Berg Taschentüchter, in einem Navy-T-Shirt von Harm, das sie, als er auf der USS PATRICK HENRY war, heimlich aus seinem Kleiderschrank entwendet hatte, um sich nicht so einsam zu fühlen, die Portion Eiscreme auf dem Schoß und in der Hand einen extra großenLöffel.  
  
"Verdammt nochmal Harm, warum siehst du nicht, dass ich dich liebe?! Warum mußt du mir so wehtun?" fragte Mac laut in die Stille ihrer Wohnung hinein.  
  
Mac stellte den Eisbecher und den Löffel auf den Nachttisch, vergrub ihr Gesicht weinend in ihr Kopfkissen. Sie weinte, weil sie glaubte, sie habe die Liebe ihres Lebens für immer verloren.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Zeitgleich  
Harms Apartment  
Nördlich der Union Station  
  
Seitdem Mac vor einer Stunde gegangen war, hatte Harm Kopfschmerzen vom vielen Nachdenken.  
Er dachte über das nach, was er zu Mac gesagt hatte.   
  
Er hatte ihr vermutlich unverzeilich weh getan, mit seinen Worten, aber Mac hatte ihn vorhin genauso mit ihren Worten verletzt. Gut, man konnte nicht von Gerechtigkeit sprechen, aber war es nicht nur fair, wenn er ihr denselben Schmerz zufügte, den sie ihm zugefügt hatte? Gab es in der Liebe überhaupt Gerechtigkeit und Fairness?   
Nein, es war keine Liebe zwischen ihm und Mac. Es gab keine einseitige Liebe. Seine Gefühle für sie, für seinen geliebten Marine, waren so tief und unbeschreiblich. Harm hatte noch nie in seinem Leben so tiefe Liebe empfunden, wie bei Sarah. Er hatte immer gehofft, wenn er sie nicht als Geliebte, als Frau in seinem Leben haben konnte, dann wenigstens als beste Freundin . Diese Chance hatten sie sich gerade gegenseitig zerstört.  
Die gesprochenes Wort waren nicht wiedergutzumachen!  
  
Harm stand von der Couch auf um sich ein weiteres Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen.   
Es war das erste Mal seit dem Jahr, indem er damals Mac im Rosengarten des Weißen Hauses getroffen hatte, dass er Alkohol im Haus hatte. Wegen ihr hatte er nie wieder Alkohol angerührt, er hatte auf ihre frühere Alkoholsucht Rücksicht genommen. Er hatte sie nicht in Versuchung führen wollen. Doch nun brauchte er dies nicht mehr, nun konnte er, wenn er Lust darauf hatte, so viel Bier trinken, wie er wollte.  
Der Alkohol ließ ihn den Schmerz über eine verlorene, oder sollte er besser sagen, gerade zerstörte, Liebe vergessen.  
  
Aus dem Radio tönte leise der berühmte TITANIC-Song von Celine Dion.  
  
Er hatte sich mit Mac diesen Film angesehen, STAR WARS war ausverkauft gewesen, deswegen hatten sie damals auf TITANIC ausgeweichen müssen.   
Heute war er froh darüber.  
Sie hatten zusammen im Kino gesessen, er hatte den Arm über die Lehne ihres Sitzes gelegt, sie hatten sich eine Portion Popcorn geteilt. Mac hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen als die TITANIC unterging und sie hatte am Ende nach seinem Taschentuch gegriffen als Jake im Eismeer gestorben war.  
  
Als er damals das Lied gehört hatte, mußte er daran denken, wie wahr die Worte in Bezug auf ihn und Mac doch waren.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how i know you go on  
  
Far across the distance   
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when i loved you  
One true time i hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
You're here, there's nothing i fear  
And i know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Harm merkte wie die Wut in ihm zu kochen begann, als er dem Lied lauschte.  
Wütend warf er die Bierflasche, die er in der Hand hielt, gegen seine Apartmenttür.  
  
"Verdammt Sarah! Warum musst du es uns nur so schwer machen? Warum ist es so schwer dich zu lieben?"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
1430 ZULU  
  
Als Mac am nächsten Tag in ihren Bett aufwachte, verspürte sie nur den Wunsch, liegen zu bleiben. Es gab keinen Grund aufzustehen, es war Samstag und sie mußte nicht zur Arbeit.   
Joggen machte alleine keinen Spaß, schließlich hatte sie Harm, ihren Kollegen, besten Freund und Joggingpartner ein für alle mal, verloren.   
Warum also aufstehen?  
  
Sie hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht in den Schlaf geweint, wie in den vielen Nächte zuvor, als Harm noch auf der USS PATRICK HENRY war, zwar war er jetzt wieder zurück, aber noch weiter von ihr entfernt als vorher.  
  
Wenn sie sich mies fühlte wußte sie normalerweise jemanden, den sie anrufen konnte, es gab jemanden den sie anrufen konnte und der dann für sie da war. Nur jetzt ging das nicht mehr.   
Nach gestern Abend konnte sie nicht einfach so zum Hörer greifen und Harm anrufen, das war vorbei. Endgültig, für immer.  
  
Wieder begannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht zu laufen.   
Mac begann sich selbst zu hassen, weil sie den einzigen wahren Freund,den sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte, gestern verloren hatte.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Zur selben Zeit  
Harms Apartment  
Nördlich der Union Station  
  
Als Harm auf der Couch erwachte, glaubte er,sein Schädel würde zerspringen.  
  
"Rabb, du wirst alt. Du bist fürs Trinken nicht mehr geschaffen" beschimpfte er sich selbst und stand von der Couch auf um in Richtung Küche zu gehen, mit der Absicht, sich einen starken Kaffee kochen.  
  
Während der Kaffee durch die Maschine lief , mußte Harm an die Vergangenheit denken, schöne Erinnerungen liefen vor seinen Augen ab. Erinnerungen an eine wunderbare und unersetzbare Freundschaft zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, eine Freundschaft, die es zwischen Mac und ihm einmal gegeben hatte.  
  
*Wie wunderschön sie doch aussah, in dem Kleid, das sie auf dem Ball in der Botschaft trug. . . . . Ihre Worte, als wir glaubten Clayton Webb sei tot und sie bei mir übernachtet hatte: "Macht es ihnen etwas aus, wenn ich über sie herfalle? Ich dachte sie meine mich, dabei war sie nur daran interessiert meine Waffe zu reinigen. . . . Oder als wir auf dem U-Boot waren. Ich hatte schon Angst meine Mac bekomme Klaustrophobie wie meine letzte Partnerin. Aber Mac ist anders,anders als Meg es je war und es je sein könnte. Meine Mac ist nach außen hin stark, aber in Wirklichkeit ist sie das verletzlichste Wesen, das ichkenne. Meg Austin hatte Augen die vor Lebensfreude nur so sprühten, Augen die mit ihrem Strahlen einen ganzen Raum erhellten, aber meine Mac, ihre Augen spiegeln den ganzen Terror wieder, den sie in ihrem Leben erlebt hat.*  
  
Harm mußte lächeln bei dem Gedanken an "seine Mac", aber als ihm seine verletzenden Worte vom Abend zuvor wieder ins Gedächtnis kamen, wich das Lächeln von seinem Gesicht.  
Mac, ihre Freundschaft, das war Vergangenheit.   
Ihre Freundschaft war auf ewig zerstört.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Montag Morgen  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
Kaffeeküche  
1330 ZULU  
  
Mac und Harm waren beide sehr früh zur Arbeit erschienen.  
  
Nun standen sie sich wie zwei Fremde gegenüber. Sie starrten sich wortlos an.   
Beide eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand, beide sich an ihre Tasse klammernd, als wäre sie das einzig standhafte in ihrem Leben, als wäre die Tasse ihr Rettungsring.  
  
Bud betrat, zusammen mit seiner Frau Harriet, die Küche.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sir, Ma'am" sagten beide gleichzeitig.  
"Morgen" brummte Harm und verließ eiligst die Küche.  
"Was ist denn mit dem Commander los?" fragte Harriet Mac.  
"Keine Ahnung, Midlife-Crisis vielleicht? Ist mir aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen, völlig egal" meinte Mac und stürmte ebenfalls fluchtartig aus der Küche.  
"Bud, das sieht nach Ärger aus und wir sollten ganz dringend etwas Unternehmen" meinte Harriet, als sie Mac hinterhersah.   
"Oh nein, Harriet das tun wir nicht."  
"Bud Roberts, das sind unsere Freunde, die Taufpaten unseres Sohnes. Ich finde, dass wir es ihnen schuldig sind, etwas zu unternehmen um sie wieder glücklich zu machen" erwiederte Harriet bestimmt.  
"Ihnen schuldig? Wir sind ihnen gar nichts schuldig."  
"Oh doch - wir sind es allen Leuten hier schuldig. Stell dir mal vor, der Commander und der Colonel giften sich nur noch an, dann überträgt sich die schlechte Stimmung hier auch auf den Admiral und was das bedeutet, brauche ich dir wirklich nicht zu erklären. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Lust in drei Wochen meine Versetzung nach Island einzureichen, nur weil der Admiral, wegen der schlechten Laune seiner zwei Staranwälte, am liebsten alle von uns kielholen will" erklärte Harriet mit fester Stimme.  
  
Wenn Harriet sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte sie nichts und niemand davon abhalten. Sie war in punkto Romantik noch dickköpfiger als ein Marine und noch verbohrter als ein NAVY-SEAL.  
  
"Wie du meinst, Liebling" seufzte Bud.  
"Ja ich meine. Als erstes rede ich mit dem Colonel und du mit dem Commander, wir müssen schließlich ersteinmal herausfinden, was überhaupt los ist. Hast du mich verstanden?"  
"Ja" erwiderte Bud und fügte leise 'Ma'am' , hinzu.  
"Gut, nun los, geh und rede mit dem Commander."  
"Harriet, wollen wir nicht noch warten? Der Commander hat sich gerade so verhalten, als hätte er im Moment nicht gerade die beste Laune," meinte Bud.  
"Ja, jetzt sofort, er wird schon nicht mit Kugelschreibern nach dir werfen" erklärte Harriet und ließ ihren Mann einfach in der Küche stehen.  
  
"Mit Kugelschreibern nicht gerade, aber ich habe keine Lust bei ihm in Ungnade zu fallen und für die nächsten Monate Akten zu entstauben. Andererseits, wenn ich nicht mache was Harriet sagt, kann ich den Rest des Jahres auf der Couch schlafen und das könnte ein verdammt langes Jahr werden, das noch vor mir liegen würde. Was ist schon ein wütender Navy-Commander im Vergleich zu meiner wütenden Harriet?" murmelte Bud als er noch immer allein und unentschlossen in der Küche stand.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Währenddessen  
In Macs Büro  
  
Harriet klopfte vorsichtig an den Türrahmen der geöffneten Bürotür.  
  
"Ma'am hätten Sie vielleicht einen Moment Zeit für mich?" fragte Harriet vorsichtig.  
"Sicher, kommen Sie herein Harriet."  
  
Harriet schloß die Bürotür hinter sich und setzte sich.  
  
"Ma'am, darf ich offen sprechen? Es ist ein privates Problem und auf diese Weise redet es sich leichter" begann Harriet.  
"Sicher. Was ist los? Ärger mit Bud?" erkundigte sich Mac erschrocken.  
"So in etwa. Es geht um Beziehungsstreß."  
"Was ist los Harriet? Hat Bud einen Jahrestag vergessen? Ihnen einen Kaktus, anstelle von roten Rosen, geschenkt?"   
"Es geht nicht um Bud und mich" gab Harriet kleinlaut zu.  
"Sondern?"  
"Um den Commander und Sie."  
"Da gibt es nichts zu besprechen. Es geht Sie nichts an, was mit dem Commander und mir ist" erwiderte Mac wütend.  
"Ma'am, ich sehe es Ihnen an der Nasenspitze an, dass Sie Probleme haben. Wissen Sie, wenn Bud und ich Probleme haben, wenn ich ihn am liebsten zum Mond schießen würde oder ihm die Bratpfanne über den Schädel ziehen möchte, dann kaufe ich mir einen Becher Schoko-Minz-Eis, lege mein Lieblingsvideo "My Girl" in den Videorekorder und setze mich mit dem Eisbecher vor den Fernseher. Das Problem löst es zwar nicht, aber ich fühle mich dann etwas besser" versuchte Harriet es nocheinmal.  
"Vanille-Eis, Familienportion" gab Mac leise zu.  
"Das hört sich nach einem ernsten Problem an. Wollen Sie darüber reden?"  
"Warum müssen Männer immer alles kaputt machen?" fragte Mac leise.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Männer sind ein seltsames Völkchen Menschen. Ich denke Gott ist eine Frau und hat die Männer erschaffen, damit sie als hübsche Anhängsel an unserem Arm mitlaufen, uns die Einkaufstaschen tragen, den Rücken massieren und uns verwöhnen."  
"Warum mußte ich mich dann ausgerechnet in einen Mann verlieben, der nur in sich selbst und seine dämlichen Flugzeuge verliebt ist? Er sieht mich nicht als Frau. Ich müßte Flügel haben und mit 3 G fliegen, damit er mich wahrnimmt" sagte Mac und kramte ,verzweifelt aber erfolglos, nach einer Packung Taschentücher, in ihrer Schreibtischschublade.  
"Das ist nicht wahr."  
"Doch Harriet, er sieht mich nicht als Frau, selbst unsere Freundschaft, das Einzige, was noch geblieben war, ist nun auch vorbei. Zerstört, weil ich ihm unbedingt sagen mußte, dass ihm seine Flugzeuge wichtiger sind, als seine ehemals beste Freundin" Mac seufzte.  
"Ma'am glauben Sie mir. Sie sind ihm sehr wichtig, der Commander achtet und respektiert Sie" versuchte Harriet Mac zu überzeugen.  
"Ich will einfach nur, dass er mich liebt! Ist das zuviel verlangt?"  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit  
In Harms Büro  
  
"Sir, hätten Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?" fragte Bud.  
"Ich habe zu tun."  
"Harriet möchte, dass ich mit Ihnen rede" Bud biß sich sogleich für diesen Kommentar auf die Zunge.  
"Harriet?. . Machen Sie die Tür zu und setzen Sie sich" befahl Harm.  
"Ja Sir."  
  
Nachdem Bud sich hingesetzt hatte sah Harm ihn lange an.  
  
"Also wieso will Harriet dass Sie mit mir reden?"  
"Weil, wenn ich es nicht tue, ich für den Rest des Jahres auf der Couch schlafen muß" gab Bud kleinlaut zu.  
"Ihre Frau würde einen guten Admiral abgeben" schmunzelte Harm.  
"Ja Sir, ich weiss," antwortete Bud stolz.  
"Ok, nun zu dem Grund des Gesprächs."  
"Es geht um den Colonel und Sie" sagte Bud.  
"Bitte?" fassungslos sah Harm Bud an.  
"Ja Sir, Harriet glaubt wir müssen etwas unternehmen, weil der Colonel und Sie sich offenbar gestritten haben. . . Ich und Harriet haben dasselbe auch mal erlebt. Wir hatten einen so bösen Streit, nur wegen der Wohnzimmerlampe, dass sie mich rausgeworfen hat. Ich bin in die nächste Bar gegangen und habe mich ziellos mit Whiskey betrunken. Später, ich war so betrunken, ich konnte nicht mehr geradeaus laufen, da bin ich dann zu unserer Wohnung zurück und habe von der Straße aus ihr ein Lied vorgesungen, bis die Nachbarn die Polizei geholt haben" erzählte Bud.  
"Harriet hat ihnen aber sicher wieder verziehen." stellte Harm fest,  
"Ja."  
"Der Colonel wird mir aber nicht verzeihen, ganz egal ob ich mich hemmungslos betrinke oder ihr ein Lied singen würde. Außerdem möchte ich das auch nicht. Ich möchte dem Colonel selbst nicht für ihre Worte verzeihen."  
"Jetzt lügen Sie aber, Sir."  
"Sie sind sich da aber sehr sicher, Bud" meinte Harm.  
"Ja."  
"Es ist aber nicht so einfach wie Sie denken" seufzte Harm.  
"Liebe ist einfach, wir wollen sie nur kompliziert sehen."  
"Es ist keine Liebe."  
"Oh doch Sir. Liebe ist das Gefühl, das bleibt, wenn das "Verliebtsein" aufhört. Sie kennen dieses Gefühl, Sir. . . . . Wenn Sie micht jetzt entschuldigen. Ich muß noch etwas erledigen" sagte Bud und stand auf.  
"Ja gehen Sie."  
  
Draußen stieß Bud mit seiner Frau zusammen.  
  
"Und?" fragte Harriet neugierig.  
"Commander Rabb ist verletzt, er will dem Colonel für das, was passiert ist, nicht verzeihen. Er sagt, es wäre angeblich vollkommen kompliziert, aber ich denke, Liebe ist etwas einfaches. Wenn zwei Menschen sich lieben, warum sollen sie dann nicht zusammensein?"  
"Colonel Mackenzie und Commander Rabb sind zwei Dickköpfe, die nicht fähig sind, das Glück vor ihrer Nase sehen. Colonel Mackenzie glaubt der Commander würde sie nur lieben, wenn sie eine F-18-Hornet wäre" erwiderte Harriet.  
"Wenn wir so wären wie die Zwei, dann wären wir heute immer noch nicht verheiratet und unser kleiner A.J. wäre nur ein sündiger Gedanke."  
"Männer" seufzte Harriet.  
"Aber hallo, Harriet, ich bin auch ein Mann."  
"Ja, aber mein Mann und ein ganz lieber noch dazu " erwiderte Harriet und lächelte.  
"Ich dachte schon du fängst an auf mich böse zu werden, weil der Commander anfängt Frauen nicht mehr zu beachten" meinte Bud.  
"Nicht Frauen im allgemeinen, nur eine bestimmte Frau" verbesserte ihn Harriet.  
"Und was unternehmen wir jetzt dagegen?" Bud wußte das seine Frau sich einen Plan zurechtgelegt hatte, um die Zwei wieder zusammen zu bringen.  
"Ich dachte du fragst nie. . . . Also, Plan A sieht so aus: Wir werden die Beiden im Fahrstuhl einsperren, nein lieber im leeren Gerichtssaal, das gesamte Wochenende über" Harriets Augen begannen zu leuchten.  
"Nein!"  
"Wie nein?" erschrocken sah Harriet ihren Mann an.  
"Du als erfahrene Liebesromanleserin müßtest doch eine bessere Idee haben, als zwei Menschen in einem Raum einsperren. Komm du hast Shakespeare gelesen, Margaret Mitchell, Danielle Steel, Nicholas Sparks, Rosamunde Pilcher. Du weißt, wie man zwei Menschen miteinander verkuppelt. In einem dieser Kitschromane wird sowas doch bis in die kleinste Einzelheit erklärt. Oder denk an Filme wie "SCHLAFLOS IN SEATTLE", "EIN OFFIZIER UND GENTLEMAN", "DOKTOR SCHIWAGO", "HARRY UND SALLY", den Film hast du dir bestimmt 10 mal angesehen" erinnerte Bud sie.  
"Da hast du recht. Bud wir reservieren einen Tisch für beide in einem Restaurant" sagte Harriet.  
"A la HARRY UND SALLY" seufzte Bud.  
"Nicht ganz. Einfach nur ein gemeinsames Essen unter zwei Freunden."  
"Aber wir kriegen sie nicht dazu, gemeinsam essen zu gehen."  
"Wir schmuggeln das Essen als Geschäftessen in ihrem Terminkalendar, unser Nachbar ist doch Oberkellner im Margaux's, der wird uns schon helfen, wir fälschen ihre Handschriften und wir schicken Colonel Mackenzie Blumen, am besten Rosen, weil sie sich doch in einem Rosengarten kennengelernt haben, wie du sagtest, im Namen des Commanders" erklärte Harriet.  
"Und wenn das nicht klappt?"  
"Es klappt wird schon klappen, es hat einfach zu klappen."  
"Ok, also laß uns an die Arbeit gehen" meinte Bud.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Freitag  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
In Macs Büro  
1400 ZULU  
  
Als Mac morgens in ihrem Terminkalendar nachguckte, was für heute anstand, fiel ihr ein Termin auf, dem sie anscheinend zuvor keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte, ein geschäftliches Abendessen mit einem Mister Robert Harris. Daneben hatte sie in ihrer Handschrift formelle Abendkleidung vermerkt.   
Mac konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals diesen Termin notiert zu haben, aber wenn er in ihrem Terminkalendar stand mußte er wohl stimmen.  
  
Zeitgleich fand Harm auch so einen Termin, ein geschäftliches Abendessen mit einem Robert Harris, dunkler Anzug erforderlich hatte er sich notiert. Unzweifelhaft dies war seine Handschrift.  
  
Was Beide nicht wußten, Harriet hatte vier Tage damit verbracht die Handschrift der Beiden zu fälschen, so dass es aussah, als hätten sie es geschrieben.  
  
Da keiner von Beiden die Fälschung bemerkte, mußte Harriet wirklich gut sein.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Freitag abend  
"Margaux's"  
Washington D.C.  
0100 ZULU  
  
Mac war etwas nervös. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie einen Termin vergessen.  
  
Nun stand sie, im kleinen Schwarzen, im Margaux's und wartete darauf, dass der Oberkellner sie zu ihrem Tisch führte.  
  
"Madame, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden? Mister Harris ist noch nicht eingetroffen. Aber darf ich ihnen vielleichtetwas zu trinken bringen?" erkundigte sich der Kellner, während er Mac den Stuhl zurechtrückte.  
"Ein Mineralwasser mit einem Spritzer Zitrone, bitte" erwiderte Mac.  
"Sehr wohl Madame."  
  
Mac sah sich in dem Restaurant um. Es gehörte zu dieser bestimmten Gruppe von Restaurant, in die ein Mann seine Frau oder Freundin an einem besonderen Anlaß ausführte, wie Hochzeitstag, Verlobung oder erstes Rendezvous.  
  
Aber dieser Mister Harris schien auf sich warten zu lassen.   
Er war jetzt schon 7 Minuten und 4 Sekunden zu spät, der einzige Mann den Mac kannte der regelmäßig zu spät kam war Harm.   
Jetzt beherrschte er schon ihre Gedanken! Mac holte tief Luft und versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken.  
  
Endlich erschien der Oberkellner mit einem Mann in Schlepptau. Mac konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war, aber es mußte dieser Robert Harris sein.  
  
"Bitte nehmen Sie Platz Mister Rabb, Darf ich Ihnen auch etwas zu trinken anbieten?" erkundigte sich der Oberkellner, nachdem er Harm an den Tisch geführt hatte, an dem Mac saß.  
  
"Colonel" erstaunt sah Harm Mac an.  
"Was machen Sie überhaupt hier?"  
"Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen. Ich habe ein geschäftliches Abendessen mit Mister Harris" erklärte Harm.  
"Würden Sie sich bitte setzen und das ganze in Ruhe klären" bat der Oberkellner.  
"Da gibt es nichts zu klären, Sie haben den Herrn an einen falschen Tisch geführt. Ich warte auf Mister Robert Harris, nicht Mister Harmon Rabb" sagte Mac.  
"Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Setzen Sie sich bitte" bat der Oberkellner.  
"Gut"seufzte Harm und setzte sich zu Mac an den Tisch.  
"Darf ich ihnen vielleicht auch etwas zu trinken bringen?" fragte der Oberkellner.  
"Ein Mineralwasser, nein lieber ein Glas Rotwein, bitte" erwiderte Harm.  
"Sehr wohl der Herr", der Oberkellner ließ die Zwei alleine um erst einmal Harriet anrufen zu können und ihr die Lage zu berichten.  
"Also Commander, was machen Sie auf meinem Geschäftsessen?"  
"Ihr Geschäftsessen? Das ich nicht lache. Ich habe ein wichtiges Geschäftessen, heute hier, um es deutlich auszudrücken, genau jetzt."  
"Sie wissen doch nicht mal wie man Geschäftsessen schreibt, außerdem kamen Sie zu spät."  
"Ich komme immer zu spät. Das sagen Sie mir doch ständig. Sie benehmen sich sowieso wie mein Aufpasser, meine Mutter und meine Ehefrau in einer Person. Zum Glück sind wir nicht einmal mehr Freunde. Auf eine Freundschaft mit so einem hinterhältigen Marine wie Ihnen, kann ich verzichten." meinte Harm.  
  
Mac nahm ihr Glas Mineralwasser und kippte Harm den gesamten Inhalt ins Gesicht.  
  
"Gute Nacht" sagte Mac dann, stand auf, und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich gegeben zu haben.  
  
Harm sah ihr sprachlos hinterher.  
*Diese Frau hat Temperament*, dachte er, behielt diese Gedanken aber lieber für sich.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
0159 ZULU  
  
Als Mac nach Hause kam, warf sie achtlos ihre Handtasche in die Ecke, ließ ihre Schlüssel fallen und warf sich, so wie sie war, in ihrem Abendkleid, aufs Bett, vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen und fing heftig an zu weinen.  
  
Warum mußte jede Unterhaltung mit Harm in Streit und Tränen enden?  
Ihre Eltern hatten sich früher auch nur gestritten. Mac erinnerte sich daran, wie ihre Mutter nach jedem Streit mit ihrem Vater immer geweint hatte. Diese Streitereien und die Tränen waren bei ihren Eltern nur der Anfang gewesen, später hatte ihr Vater angefangen ihre Mutter zu schlagen.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Montag Morgen  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
1330 ZULU  
  
Harriet hatte von ihrem Nachbarn erfahren, dass das Essen nicht so verlaufen war, wie geplant.  
  
Die Blumen, die Bud im Namen des Commanders bestellt hatte, waren schon unterwegs und waren nicht mehr zu stoppen. Harriet hoffte, dass nicht wieder alles schiefgehen würde.  
  
Noch so eine Pleite wie im Margaux's konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen.  
  
Hoffnungsvoll beobachtete sie, wie Tiner den Rosenstrauß zu Mac ins Büro trug.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie, Ma'am, diese Blumen wurden für Sie abgegeben" kündigte Tiner an.  
"Stellen Sie sie dort hin, Tiner" meinte Mac, wies auf einen Platz auf ihrem Schreibtisch und suchte in den Rosen nach einer Karte.  
  
Wer würde ihr Rosen schenken? Noch dazu rote Rosen. Noch nie hatte jemand ihr Rosen geschenkt.  
Endlich fand sie eine Karte.  
  
"Für meinen Lieblingsmarine. Harm" murmelte sie und wurde ganz blaß.   
  
Ihr Vater hatte ihrer Mutter früher, nach jedem Streit, rote Rosen geschenkt, das war, bevor er angefangen hatte, ihre Mutter zu schlagen.   
Es schien so, als würde sich die Vergangenheit wiederholen.   
Erst die Streitereien und die Tränen, dann die Blumen. Was würde als nächstes kommen?   
  
"Alles okay Ma'am?" fragte Tiner.  
"Ja" meinte Mac, nahm die Blumen aus der Vase und stürmte, mit de0 tropfenden Strauss in der Hand, in die Richtung von Harms Büro.  
  
"Guten Morgen Colonel. Schöne Blumen" bemerkte Harm, als Mac in sein Büro stürmte.  
"Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst scheinheilig zu sein. Die sind doch von Ihnen."  
"Wieso sollte ausgerechnet ich Ihnen Blumen schicken?"  
"Hören Sie auf zu lügen. Hier, nehmen Sie ihr dämliches Grünzeug wieder und versuchen Sie es bei einer anderen Frau. Ich denke Lieutenant Singer würde sich sehr über Blumen die von JAG's Oberaufreißer stammen, freuen!" schrie Mac mit wütender Stimme und knallte Harm die Rosen auf den Schreibtisch,so dass ein paar der wunderschönen Rosenköpfe abbrachen.  
"Colonel Mackenzie ich verbiete mir solche Unterstellungen" Harm stand wütend auf und machte einen Schritt auf Mac zu.  
  
*Wie Daddy*, schoß es Mac durch den Kopf.  
  
"Bleiben Sie sofort dort stehen" warnte Mac ihn und rang um Fassung.  
"Wieso? Haben Sie Angst der große böse Oberaufreißer könnte Ihnen gefährlich werden?" machte Harm ihren Ton von zuvor nach und kam noch einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.  
  
Mit jedem Schritt den Harm näher kam, wich Mac einen Schritt weiter zurück.  
  
"Harm, bitte" plötzlich nahm Macs Stimme einen flehenden Ton an.  
"Was bitte?" fragte er.  
"Colonel, Commander! Was ist hier los?" dröhnte plötzlich Admiral Chegwiddens Stimme durch das Büro.  
  
Mac hörte plötzlich nur noch Stimmenwirrwarr in ihrem Kopf, Schreie, Schluchzen, das Poltern von Möbeln, sie sah das Gesicht ihres Vaters vor Augen, Harms Gesicht das zu einer Fratze verzerrt war und dann wurde alles schwarz vor ihren Augen.  
  
Als Mac wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf dem Boden. Admiral Chegwidden , eine besorgte Harriet und ein erschrockener Harm knieten über ihr.   
  
*Oh Gott Harm*, Mac zuckte bei seinem Anblick unwillkürlich zusammen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen, Colonel? Sie waren für einen Moment ohnmächtig" meinte der Admiral besorgt.  
"Es geht schon wieder" meinte Mac.  
"Sie sehen aber sehr schlecht aus, Ma'am" stellte Harriet, mit Nachdruck, fest.  
"Es geht mir schon wieder gut" erwiderte Mac gereizt.  
"Sie sollten sich ausruhen. Nehmen Sie sich denRest des Tages frei. Commander Rabb wird Sie nach Hause fahren" sagte der Admiral.  
"NEIN!"  
"Colonel, alles okay? Was haben Sie denn?" Harriet sah Mac besorgt an, keiner hatte Mac jemals in so einer Verfassung erlebt.  
"Bitte, es geht mir schon wieder besser. Er soll mich nicht nach Hause fahren, bitte" Mac rappelte sich auf und versuchte in ihr Büro zu gehen, doch Harm hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Colonel, hören Sie auf den Admiral" sagte Harm.  
"Lassen Sie mich los und wagen Sie es nicht, mich noch einmal anzufassen" zischte Mac.  
"Colonel, was ist los?" Admiral Chegwidden hatte verstehen können, was Mac zu Harm gesagt hatte.  
"Nichts Sir" log Mac.  
"Lassen Sie sich von Commander Rabb nach Hause fahren. Oder muss ich daraus einen Befehl machen?" fragte Admiral Chegwidden mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme.  
"Sir, mir wäre es lieber wenn mich jemand anderes nach Hause fahren könnte. Ich möchte nicht allein mit Commander Rabb sein, weil," Mac brach ab und sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Rabb, Mackenzie, in mein Büro, wir besprechen das hinter verschlossenen Türen. SOFORT"  
  
Harm und Mac folgten dem Admiral in sein Büro.  
  
Kaum das die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloß gefallen war, drehte sich der Admiral um und starrte Beide ärgerlich an.  
  
"Also, ich höre!"   
"Sir ich weiß nicht, was Colonel Mackenzie auf einmal gegen mich hat" begann Harm zu erklären.  
"Sir, es ist nichts persönliches, was ich gegen Commander Rabb habe. Ich sehe mich momentan wegen einiger Differenzen beiderseits, außerstande, mit dem Commander zusammenzuarbeiten" erklärte Mac.  
"Einige Differenzen? Colonel für mich sah das eben aber eher aus, als hätten Sie einen handfesten Streit mit dem Commander gehabt. Woher die plötzliche Antipathie?" fragte Admiral Chegwidden.  
"Es gibt keine Antipathie Sir" erwiderte Mac.  
"Sie haben vorhin reagiert, als hätten Sie große Angst vor dem Commander" meinte der Admiral.  
"Sir, ich bin ein Marine, ich habe keine Angst" versicherte Mac ihm.  
"Das ich nicht lache" murmelte Harm.  
"Wollen Sie uns ihr Gemurmel nicht mitteilen, Commander?" fragte der Admiral ernst.  
"Nein Sir, es war etwas unwichtiges und sehr unpassendes" erklärte Harm.  
" Dann unterlassen Sie ab sofort Ihre unwichtigen und unpassenden Kommentare!"  
"Ja Sir."  
"So nun zu dem eigentlichen Problem. Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich wäre blind und taub und hätte nicht die Spannung gemerkt, die neuerdings zwischen Ihnen beiden herrscht. Also, wer ist nun wieder schuld und bitte keine Lügen. Ich werde sowieso die Wahrheit herausfinden. Oder soll ich lieber gleich Harriet befragen? Sie scheint sowieso prinzipiell besser informiert zu sein, als ich" seufzte der Admiral.  
"Sir, es ist nichts. Wirklich. Wir hatten einen kleinen Streit, nichts Ernstes. Ich habe etwas gereizt reagiert, weil ich seit ein paar Tagen unter erheblichen Schlafstörungen leide" log Mac.  
  
Admiral Chegwidden trat noch näher an Mac heran, er stand so dicht bei ihr, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte. Mac glaubte einen Hauch von Bier riechen zu können.   
Aber ihre Nerven gingen sich wieder nur mit ihr durch.   
Es war wieder ihr Unterbewußtsein, das ihr einen Streich spielte, aber es war so real, dass Mac innerlich zusammenzuckte und plötzlich von Angst befallen wurde.  
  
"Und diese Antwort soll ich Ihnen glauben, Colonel?"  
"Ja Sir" antwortet Mac und kämpfte gegen die bösen Erinnerungen der Vergangenheit, die schon wieder ans Tageslicht zu treten drohten, an.  
"Sind Sie sicher?"  
"Ja Sir."  
"Ein kleiner Streit nur? Eben sprachen Sie noch von einigen Differenzen, die es Ihnen unmöglich machen würden, weiter mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Lügen Sie mich an, haben Sie das verstanden, Colonel?" plötzlich bekam die Stimme des Admirals einen seltsamen Unterton, Mac assoziierte ihn sofort mit dem Unterton, den ihr Vater immer in der Stimme gehabt hatte.  
"Nein, Sir" Mac schloß für einen Moment die Augen und sah wieder das Gesicht ihres Vaters vor sich. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, hatten sich die ersten Tränen darin angesammelt hatten.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Colonel?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
"Und" begann der Admiral.  
"Heuschnupfen, Sir" sagte Mac schnell, sie wußte das er sie auf ihre Tränen ansprechen wollte.  
"Gut. Nun zu Ihnen Commander Rabb. Sind Sie wenigstens bereit mich über den Streit mit dem Colonel aufzuklären?" fragte der Admiral.  
"Sir. Colonel Mackenzie und ich hatten letzte Woche eine unbedeutende Meinungsverschiedenheit, nichts Weltbewegendes, eine Kleinigkeit nur. Aber Sie wissen doch sicher wie nachtragend der Colonel ist" sagte Harm.  
"Lügner" zischte Mac, sie konnte sich den Kommentar einfach nicht verkneifen.  
"Ich gebe es auf. Lösen Sie Ihre Probleme doch bitte alleine. Ich bin es leid für Sie zwei das Kindermädchen oder den Raubtierdompteur spielen zu müssen. Mir ist es inzwischen vollkommen egal, ob Sie sich erwürgen wollen, oder nicht. Tun Sie es, wenn Sie es nicht lassen können. Verschwinden Sie aus meinem Büro und zwar sofort. Wegtreten" knurrte Admiral Chegwidden.  
"Aye Aye Sir" erwiderten Harm und Mac gleichzeitig und verließen fluchtartig das Büro des Admirals.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Dienstag Morgen  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
Kopierraum  
1800 ZULU  
  
Als Harm den Kopierraum betrat, befand sich außer Mac niemand sonst darin.  
  
"Guten Tag Colonel."  
  
Doch Mac reagierte nicht.   
Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu Harm gewandt, vor einem Aktenschrank und kramte darin. Sie verhielt sich so, als wäre sie die einzige Person im Kopierraum.  
  
"Haben Sie mich nicht gehört?" fragte Harm ungeduldig.  
  
Mac schloß die Augen. Sie wollte ihn aus ihren Gedanken aussperren. Wenn Sie nicht reagierte, vielleicht würde er sie dann in Ruhe lassen.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal Colonel, ich bin auch noch da! Wenn wir uns schon ständig aus dem Weg gehen, können   
Sie wenigstens so freundlich sein und meinen Gruß erwidern" Harm knallte den Aktenstapel, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, wütend und mit einem lauten Knall auf den Kopierer.  
  
Mac zuckte bei dem Geräusch unweigerlich zusammen, doch sie drehte sich nicht um.  
Das machte Harm noch wütender, und mit wenigen Schritten stand er dicht hinter ihr. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und drehte sie zu sich herum. Unsanft stieß er sie dabei mit dem Rücken gegen den Aktenschrank.  
  
"Sie tun mir weh" keuchte Mac und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch er war zu stark.  
  
Stattdessen griff er auch noch nach ihrer zweiten Hand und drückte diese ebenfalls gegen den Schrank.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich sofort los. Sie tun mir weh" bat sie wieder, doch Harm ignorierte es.  
"Ich weiß und das tut mir leid, aber es scheint der einzige Weg zu sein, damit Sie mir zuhören. Mac, ich wollte Ihnen nicht mit meinen Worten wehtun. Sie haben mich auch verletzt. Ich war wütend auf Sie und ich bin es auch immer noch."  
"Und jetzt tun Sie mir weh" wehrte sich Mac.  
"Ich sage nicht, das Sie es verdienen" begann Harm.  
"Ich hab es nie verdient, dass mir jemand wehtut, aber es ist immer wieder passiert" unterbrach Mac ihn.  
"Sie verdienen es nicht, aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass Sie spüren, wie es ist, und was sie allen Menschen in Ihrem Leben damit antun" meinte Harm.  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil ich mir große Sorgen um Sie mache" erwiderte Harm, der ärgerliche Ton aus seiner Stimme verschwand und seine blau-grünen Augen musterten sie beinah zärtlich.  
"Aber Sie sind verantwortlich dafür, dass ich morgen blaue Flecken haben werde" meinte Mac.  
"Sie werden wieder verschwinden, außerdem bin ich nicht grob, so was könnte ich gar nicht. Aber wenn Sie nicht aufhören sich selbst und ihre Umwelt zu zerstören, dann werden die Wunden auf ihrer Seele immer wieder aufbrechen" erwiederte er sanft und diesmal lag soviel Wärme in seiner Stimme, dass Mac nicht drumherum kam, ihm zu glauben.  
"Vielleicht will ich das ja gerade" meinte Mac.  
"Niemand will gerne auf ewig traurig sein."  
"Aber Sie tun Ihren Beitrag dazu, dass ich mich schlecht fühle und verletzt bin."  
"Jetzt bin ich wieder an allem schuld?!" Harm merkte, wie er wieder wütend wurde.  
"Ja."  
"Sie suchen die Schuld immer bei Anderen, nie bei sich selbst!"  
"Die Anderen, vor allem Sie, tun mir weh. Ich tue mir nicht weh" antwortete Mac.  
"Oh doch! Ich dachte Sie wären in der Lage es zu erkennen, aber Sie sind der verbohrteste Sturkopf den ich kenne" meinte Harm.  
"Lieber ein Sturkopf, als so blind und gutgläubig wie Sie Commander. Sie haben nie erkennen wollen. Sie haben nie erkennen wollen, dass Sie nur noch ein abgewrackter zweitklassiger Pilot sind, nichts weiter als ein Möchtegernaufreißer, der sich hinter dem Spruch: 'Dress whites und Gold wings landen in jedem Bett' verstecken muß."  
  
Harm ließ Mac los. Sie hatte ihn wieder verletzt mit ihren Worten.  
  
"Verschwinden Sie!" schrie er sie an.  
"Das werde ich" schrie Mac zurück und stürmte aus dem Kopierraum.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Donnerstag Morgen  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
Kopierraum  
1500 ZULU  
  
Harriet hatte Recht behalten.   
Die schlechte Stimmung zwischen Harm und Mac hatte sich auch auf den Admiral übertragen.   
  
Im Kopierraum stießen Bud, Harriet und Tiner zusammen.  
  
"Hallo Tiner. Wie ist die Stimmung beim Admiral?" erkundigte sich Harriet.  
"Wenn Sie nicht dringend mit ihm reden müssen, dann warten Sie lieber 2-3 Wochen, Ma'am."  
"So schlimm?" erkundigte sich Bud.  
"Ich hab es dir vorausgesagt. Wenn der Colonel und der Commander sich anfeinden überträgt sich die schlechte Stimmung auf den Admiral" erwiderte Harriet.  
"Ich glaube ich werde schon einmal unsere Versetzung nach Island schreiben" meinte Bud trocken  
"So schnell nicht. Ich trete erst den Rückzug an, wenn die Schlacht vollends verloren ist. Schließlich wollte ich immer auf deren Hochzeit tanzen" meinte Harriet und ließ die beiden Männer stehen.  
"Welche Schlacht? Und vor allem ,welche Hochzeit? Sir." fragte Tiner.  
"Meine Frau hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, den Colonel und den Commander miteinander zu verkuppeln" Bud seufzte.  
"Ihre Frau muß ganz schön mutig sein. Schließlich ist das Gebiet um die Büros der Beiden inzwischen Sperrzone" meinte Tiner.  
"Sperrzone?"  
"Hat Commander Mattoni gesagt. Er ist vorhin am Büro der Beiden vorbeigelaufen. Aus dem Büro des Colonels kamen Worte, die ich nicht wiederholen möchte und der Commander gibt außer einem wütenden Knurren nichts weiter von sich, Sir" erzählte Tiner.  
  
Harriet marschierte derweil schnurstracks auf die besagte Sperrzone zu und genau in das Büro von Mac hinein.  
  
"Ma'am wir müssen reden" meinte Harriet nachdrücklich und setzte sich.  
"Lieutenant ich habe Ihnen weder erlaubt mein Büro zu betreten, noch sich hinzusetzen" sagte Mac wütend.  
"Ich weiß."  
"Also, verlassen Sie mein Büro."  
"Nein Ma'am."  
"Lieutenant, Sie ignorieren einen direkten Befehl von einem ranghöheren Offizier" knurrte Mac immer wütender.  
"Ich hab es nicht als solchen aufgefasst, Ma'am. Außerdem komme ich in friedlicher Mission" erwiderte Harriet.  
"Friedlicher Mission?"  
"Ja Ma'am. Ich möchte kein Wörterbuch isländisch-englisch kaufen müssen, nur weil der Admiral wegen dem Commander und Ihnen nur noch schlechte Laune hat und ich mich samt Mann und Kind nach Island versetzen lassen muß" erklärte Harriet.  
"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?"  
"Ma'am, vertragen Sie sich wieder mit dem Commander. Bitte."  
"NEIN!" wütend sprang Mac von ihrem Stuhl auf und sah Harriet funkelnd an.  
"Was hat er so schlimmes getan,dass Sie ihm nicht verzeihen können?" fragte Harriet vorsichtig.  
"Er hat mich verlassen und fängt an, sich wie mein Vater zu benehmen. Ich habe Angst, dass aus Harm ein zweiter Joseph Mackenzie wird" erwiderte Mac und wurde dabei immer leiser.  
"Oh Ma'am, wie kommen Sie denn auf sowas? Niemals wird das passieren. Der Commander mag Sie viel zu sehr, als dass er Ihnen Schaden zufügen würde" Doch trotz der beruhigenden Worte wusste Harriet , was Mac gemeint hatte.  
Harriet war die einzige Freundin, die Mac in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte.   
Ein wenig hatte Mac ihr gegenüber von ihrer Vergangenheit preisgegeben, wenn auch nicht alles und das Schlimmste schon gar nicht. Aber Mac hatte nicht viel sagen müssen, Harriet hatte schon geahnt, was in Macs Vergangenheit passiert war, ohne dass Mac hatte erklären müssen.  
  
"Das hat er schon."  
"Hat er Sie geschlagen? Ma'am, hat der Commander sowas getan?"  
"Nein Harriet. Er hat mich nur mit Worten verletzt und ein paar blaue Flecke am Handgelenk habe ich jetzt auch, weil er mich festgehalten hat" erwiderte Mac.  
"Er würde Ihnen niemals wehtun. Ich weiß, dass Worte auch verletzend sein können, aber soweit wie Sie befürchten, würde er niemals gehen. Wie kommen Sie nur darauf?"  
"Die Vergangenheit kommt zurück. Ich habe ständig Alpträume. Ich höre die Schreie meiner Mutter, ich sehe das Gesicht meines Vater vor mir. Alles ist wieder da, so, als wäre es erst gestern passiert und in meinen Träumen ist alles so real. Harriet, ich habe Angst. Pure, kalte Angst." gab Mac zu,während ihr die Tränen über ihr Gesicht liefen.  
"Ma'am, ich, " begann Harriet.  
"Lassen Sie mich allein, bitte."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ja, bitte Harriet."  
"In Ordnung. Wenn etwas ist, dann rufen Sie mich bitte" bat Harriet.  
"Ja."  
  
Harriet ließ Mac allein und ging in Richtung Harms Büro.  
  
"Commander ich muß mit Ihnen reden" erklärte Harriet und marschierte schnurstracks ohne anzuklopfen, in Harms Büro.  
"Und weswegen? Kann das nicht warten?" fragte Harm entnervt.  
"Nein" in Harriets Stimme schwang Entschlossenheit mit.  
"Harriet, bitte" begann Harm.  
"Sir, ich habe keine Lust Bud zu sagen, dass unser Sohn in Island zur Schule gehen muß" unterbrach Harriet ihn.  
"Island? Wieso Island?" verdutzt sah Harm Harriet an.  
"Weil Colonel Mackenzie und Sie mit ihrem Streit dafür gesorgt haben, dass der Admiral unsagbar schlechte Laune hat. Bud und ich sind kurz davor uns nach Island versetzen zu lassen, bloß weit weg von ihnen allen Dreien."  
"Ich bin nicht verantwortlich für den Streit mit Colonel Mackenzie."  
"Fangen Sie nicht so an, Sir" erklärte Harriet.  
"Sie stehen mal wieder auf der Seite von Colonel Mackenzie. Hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können."  
  
"Ich stehe auf keiner Seite. Es geht mir nur darum, dass es hier nicht so weitergehen kann. Sehen Sie sich Colonel Mackenzie an. Sie scheint seit über einer Woche weder richtig geschlafen, noch richtig gegessen zu haben."  
"Wollen Sie mir vorwerfen ich wäre der Grund dafür ?" fragte Harm.  
"Ihnen beiden und diesem idiotischen Streit."  
"Harriet, ich kann doch nichts dafür" meinte Harm unschuldig.  
"Sie können nichts dafür, dass der Admiral schlechte Laune hat? Sie können nichts dafür, dass der Colonel sich nebenan in ihrem Büro die Augen ausweint? Sie können nichts dafür dass.."  
"Mac weint?" unterbrach Harm die wütende Harriet.  
"Ja."  
"Wieso?" fragte Harm besorgt.  
"Joseph Mackenzie, klingelt es da bei Ihnen?"  
"Ja."  
"Sir, bei allem Respekt, Sie haben gehörigen Mist gebaut. Sie wissen von uns allen am besten., was Colonel Mackenzie früher durchgemacht hat. Mir hat sie es nie wirklich erzählt. Aber Sie wissen soviel über den Colonel. Sie hätten wissen müssen. dass Colonel Mackenzie nicht der starke Marine ist, der sie gerne sein möchte. Ich weiß, dass der Colonel Alpträume hat und dass, was Montag hier passiert ist, hat eigentlich nichts mit Ihnen zu tun. Sie, Commander, haben nur indirekt Schuld. Der wirkliche Schuldige ist Joseph Mackenzie, er muss seine Tochter so sehr zerstört haben, dass sie ihre Gefühle ganz tief eingesperrt hat, aus Angst wieder verletzt zu werden. Sie, Sir, haben diese Gefühle und damit auch die alte Angst des Colonels, wieder ans Tageslicht gebracht. Denken Sie das nächste Mal daran, dass der Colonel keine F-18-Hornet ist, sondern ein fühlendes, verletzliches menschliches Wesen" erklärte Harriet dem Commander.  
"Ich sollte mich vielleicht entschuldigen gehen" meinte Harm.  
"Das sollten Sie. Aber geben Sie ihr, und vor allem sich selbst ,Zeit bis heute abend. Ach Commander, dass mit dem Essen und den Blumen, das waren Bud und ich" gestand Harriet in einem Anflug von Erleichterung.  
"Robert Harris gleich Harriet Roberts. Irgendwie habe ich das schon geahnt. Bei Gelegenheit erklären Se mir später mal, wie Sie dass mit den Handschriften gemacht haben."  
"Sicher Sir."  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Am gleichen Abend  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
0130 ZULU  
  
Mac saß in ihrem Lieblings-T-Shirt, Harms Navy-T-Shirt, vor dem Fernseher.   
So richtig auf den Film konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren denn ihre Gedanken fuhren zusammen mit ihren Gefühlen , Achterbahn.  
  
*Harm ist eigentlich nicht wie mein Daddy. Eigentlich.Schließlich er hat mir so wehgetan mit seinen Worten. Eisqueen! Ich bin doch keine Eisqueen?! Bin ich wirklich so gefühlskalt? Ich liebe ihn doch, auch wenn er mir so wehgetan hat. Liebe kann man nicht einfach so abstellen wie einen Fernseher oder ein Radio oder ein Auto. Liebe ist etwas für die Ewigkeit.*  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
Langsam stand Mac von der Couch auf und öffnete die Tür.  
  
"Commander Rabb" sagte sie erstaunt.  
"Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Harm.  
"Nein."  
"Bitte Mac, ich habe Ihnen damals auch zugehört" sagte Harm.  
"Wirklich zugehört haben Sie mir beim besten Willen nicht."  
"Bitte lassen Sie mich rein. Was ich Ihnen zu sagen habe, müssen nicht unbedingt alle Ihre Nachbarn mitbekommen" meinte Harm.  
"Na gut, Sie haben 5 Minuten, dann sind Sie wieder aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden" sagte Mac und ließ ihn hinein.  
  
Nachdem sie die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte, setzten sich beide auf die Couch und Mac schaltete den, immer noch im Hintergrund laufenden Fernseher, ab.  
  
"Also was haben Sie mir zu sagen? Ihre Zeit läuft, 4 Minuten 28 Sekunden" sagte Mac.  
"Mac, Sie hätten mir ruhig sagen können, dass Sie Alpträume haben" begann Harm.  
"Wollen Sie mir Vorwürfe machen? Wenn ja, dann können Sie sofort wieder verschwinden. Ich will Ihre Vorwürfe nicht hören" unterbrach Mac ihn.  
"Nein, das will ich nicht. Ich möchte Ihnen nur sagen, dass es ein vollkommen unsinniger Streit war. Wir sind zwei erwachsene Menschen und keine pubertierenden Teenager . Wir hätten vernünftig mit diesem Streit umgehen müssen, Harriet hat ,"  
"Was hat Harriet?" unterbrach Mac ihn erneut.  
"Mit mir gesprochen."  
"Wieviel hat sie gesagt? Und vor allem was hat sie Ihnen gesagt?"  
"Nicht viel. Sie sagte nur einen Namen, Joseph Mackenzie. Da wußte ich sofort Bescheid."  
  
Harm beobachtete Macs Gesichtsausdruck.   
Er erkannte sofort alle Emotionen, die nacheinander in Mac abliefen: Unverständnis, Entsetzten, Wut, Angst.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass Sie Alpträume haben. Ich muß Sie nur ansehen, um das zu wissen. Geht das erst seit 2 Wochen so, oder etwa schon länger? Mac, ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie" fuhr Harm fort.  
"Sie machen sich Sorgen um mich? Das ich nicht lache. Wer hat sich denn schon jemals Sorgen um Joseph Mackenzies mißratene Tochter gemacht?"  
"Ich mache mir Sorgen um eine gute Freundin" sagte Harm.  
"Gute Freundin? Das war einmal. Das haben wir beide zerstört" antwortete Mac und seufzte.  
"Wir könnten es aber nocheinmal versuchen," erwiederte Harm und rückte ein Stück näher an Mac heran um seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm zu legen, woraufhin Mac erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
"Bitte, nehmen Sie Ihre Hand sofort weg " bat Mac und zitterte.  
"Alles okay?"  
"Nein, es ist nichts okay, schon lange nicht mehr, niemals war irgendetwas okay in meinem Leben."  
"Es tut mir leid, ich habe Ihnen niemals wehtun wollen" sagte Harm vorsichtig.  
"Ich dachte, dass Sie anders wären. Das Sie mir niemals wehtun würden, Sie wären dann der allererste Mensch in meinem Leben gewesen, der mich noch nie verletzt hätte, aber was machen Sie? Sie tun mir auf eine Art und Weise weh, die noch schlimmer ist, als alles was mein Vater mir früher angetan hat" bemerkte Mac wütend.  
"Das ist nicht wahr und das wissen Sie. Ich habe Ihnen niemals so wehgetan, wie Ihr Vater und ich könnte es auch gar nicht" erklärte Harm.  
"Was Sie getan haben, war noch viel schlimmer. Sie haben mich allein gelassen."  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht" entschuldigte sich Harm.  
"Sie sind ein schlechter Lügner" fauchte Mac ihn an.  
"Aber Se bedeuten mir doch alles, kleine Sarah!"  
  
Mac sprang von der Couch auf und starrte Harm für einen Moment lang an. Kleine Sarah, so hatte ihr Vater sie immer genannt.   
Es sah so aus, als wolle sie etwas sagen, aber die Tränen waren stärker.  
Mac rannte ins Badezimmer und schloß sich ein. Doch Harm folgte ihr sofort.  
Er hörte das Schluchzen sogar durch die verschlossene Badezimmertür.  
  
"Mac. . . Sarah, machen Sie sofort auf, bitte" bat er eindringlich und klopfte immer wieder gegen ihre Badezimmertür.  
"Gehen Sie weg!"  
"Nein Sarah. Machen Sie bitte auf. Wir müssen ganz dringend miteinander reden!"  
"Reden? Zwischen uns gibt es nichts mehr zu reden" hörte er Mac von drinnen sagen.  
"Dann hören Sie mir wenigstens zu, wenn ich rede. . . . . Sarah, bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Ich war ein kompletter Idiot. Um meiner längst verlorenen Jugend nachzuhängen habe ich das Wichtigste in meinem Leben mit Füssen getreten. Heute weiß ich, dass es nichts wichtigeres für mich in meinem Leben gibt, als Sie und for allem unsere Freundschaft. Nicht die NAVY, die Fliegerei, JAG - nichts ist mir so wichtig wie Sie, Sarah. Glauben Sie mir. Ich brauche Sie, ich brauche meine einzige beste Freundin. Sarah, ohne Sie bin ich verloren und einsam. Verzeihen Sie mir meine groben und ungehobelten Worte. Bitte verzeihen Sie mir. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je ohne unsere Freundschaft leben kann. Sarah, Sie bedeuten alles für mich. Sie machen mich zu einem besseren Menschen. Sie und ihre Freundschaft geben mir mehr, als es meine Mutter konnte und je können wird. Auf Sie kann ich vertrauen, zu ihnen kann ich kommen, wenn ich einen Freund brauche und Sie können dies bei mir auch tun."  
  
Innen stand Mac auf der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür und lauschte Harms Worten die sie mitten ins Herz getroffen hatten.  
  
*Es tat ihm leid. Er brauchte sie. Er nannte sie Sarah. Sie bedeutete ihm alles. Wenn sie schon nicht seine Liebe haben konnte, dann konnte sie wenigstens seine Freundschaft bekommen. Das mußte für den Anfang reichen.*  
  
Langsam öffnete Mac die Badezimmertür.  
  
"Sarah."  
"Harm."  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen fielen sich die Beiden in die Arme, Mac konnte endlich, ebenso wie Harm, ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Sie mußte ihre Gefühle nicht mehr einsperren.  
  
Lange standen sie so da, einander fest umklammert, während ihnen die Tränen über das Gesicht rannen.  
  
Nach einer Weile, es waren bestimmt 10 Minuten vergangen, hob Mac den Kopf und sah ihn mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an.  
  
"Laß uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen und reden" flehte sie ihn an.  
"Ja" willigte Harm ein und hob sie hoch, um sie ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen und dort auf der Couch auf seinem Schoss abzusetzen.  
Mac lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust und achtete für einem Moment nur auf seinen Herzschlag. Harm strich ihr sanft über das Haar.  
  
"Sarah, was haben wir uns nur angetan?" fragte Harm leise.  
"Wir waren beide verletzt und wenn man verletzt ist, fällt es einem noch leichter , die Menschen die man achtet, noch mehr zu verletzen."  
"Das ist doch kein Grund sich gegenseitig so etwas anzutun."  
"Ich weiß" gab Mac zu.  
"Wissen Sie Sarah, ich. . . . Ich. . . Sie" Harm suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Was ist mit mir?" Mac hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an.  
"Wußten Sie, dass Ihnen Navyblau sehr gut steht?" wechselte Harm schnell das Thema.  
"Ihr T-Shirt. Ich wollte ein Stück von Ihnen immer bei mir haben. Ich habe es mir, als Sie auf der USS PATRICK HENRY waren, aus ihrer Wohnung geholt. Nicht lachen, aber es riecht so nach Ihnen, wenn ich es nachts in meinem Bett getrugen habe, hatte ich das Gefühl, als wären Sie bei mir und würden mich in Ihren Armen halten" Mac senkte den Kopf, sie konnte Harm nach diesem Geständnis nicht in die Augen sehen.  
"In den Nächten auf der USS PATRICK HENRY habe ich oft wachgelegen und mir gewünscht Sie wären bei mir. Sie haben mir so sehr gefehlt Sarah, das ist auch der Grund warum ich zurückgekommen bin. Ich habe gemerkt das ich meinen besten Freund, dass ich Sie brauche."  
"Wir brauchen einander. Wir sind wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch, den der Andere jemals haben wird" meinte Mac.  
"Das wissen wir nicht. Ich weiß nur das ich dir niemals mehr so wehtun möchte. Ich habe dir sehr wehgetan. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Bitte Sarah, es wäre mir sehr wichtig wenn du, ich meine wenn Sie mir verzeihen würden" erst am Schluß war Harm aufgefallen das er sie instinktiv geduzt hatte.  
"Nicht aufhören."  
"Womit?"  
"Mit dem DU. Ich mag es" gab Mac zu.  
"Dann lassen wir es dabei. Warum auch nicht? Wir arbeiten schon so lange zusammen und sind schon so lange Freunde, wir können uns ruhig duzen. Wir sind doch wieder Freunde?" fragte Harm vorsichtig.  
"Für immer und ewig" erwiderte Mac und lächelte mit einem neuen Strahlen in ihren Augen.  
  
Auch wenn er sie anscheinend nicht liebte, nicht so wie sie es sich erträumte, ihren besten Freund hatte sie zurück.  
  
"Für immer und ewig" sagte auch Harm.  
"Harm, darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?"  
"Ja."  
"Nicht lachen, aber könntest du heute hier übernachten?"  
"Sicher. Wenn du mir eine Decke gibst, mache ich es mir auf der Couch bequem."  
"Nein" widersprach Mac ihm.  
"Also keine Decke, na es geht auch irgendwie so" schmunzelte Harm.  
"Ich meinte nicht auf der Couch. Ich möchte, dass du bei mir, mit mir , in meinem Bett, schläfst. Bitte halte mich einfach nur fest, die ganze Nacht über, so wie man es mit seinem Kind macht, wenn es nach einem bösen Alptraum aufwacht."  
"Sicher Sarah" antwortete Harm und strich ihr sanft über das Haar.  
  
Das war eine ganz neue Sarah Mackenzie,die er hier vor sich sah.  
Diese Sarah Mackenzie war nicht der toughe Marine ,den er vom JAG her kannte, das war ein verletztes, ängstliches kleines Kind, eine Sarah Mackenzie, die nichts mehr auf der ganzen Welt wollte, als geliebt zu werden.  
  
"Laß uns ins Bett gehen" sagte Harm nach einer Weile.  
  
Harm folgte Mac ins Schlafzimmer und beobachtete sie dabei wie sie die Bettdecke zurückschlug und ein zweites Kissen für ihn holte.  
  
"Willst du dich nicht ausziehen? In Jeans schläft es sich sehr unbequem" meinte Mac.  
"Sicher" erwiderte Harm und begann Schuhe, Socken und Jeans auszuziehen.  
  
Mac legte sich ins Bett und einen Moment später kroch auch Harm zu ihr unter die Decke. Mac kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn und er legte seine Arme um sie.  
  
"Danke" sagte Mac.  
"Wofür?"  
"Dafür dass ich meinen besten Freund wiederhabe."  
"Dafür brauchst du mir nicht danken."  
"Oh Harm, ich bin froh, dass wir wieder Freunde sind" meinte Mac.  
"Das bin ich auch."  
  
Lange lagen sie nur so da und genossen das Gefühl, den Anderen so dicht bei sich zu haben.   
Einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen spüren.  
Irgendwann waren die Beiden eingeschlafen.  
  
Harm wachte jedoch mitten in der Nacht wieder auf, als er Mac neben sich weinen hörte.  
Wild schlug sie im Traum um sich und Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht.  
  
"Bitte. . . Nein. . . Fass mich nicht an. . . Bitte Daddy tu das nicht. . . NEIN."  
"Mac. . Sarah, wach auf" vorsichtig versuchte Harm Mac zu wecken.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann sah Mac Harm mit großen traurigen Augen an.  
Sie sah aus, als hätte sie jemand sehr verletzt, Harm erkannte den Horror in ihren Augen wieder. Es war so real.  
  
"Harm, Gottseidank, du bist bei mir. Bleib bei mir. Versprich es mir" flehte Mac ihn leise und mit tränenerstickter Stimme, an.  
"Ich bin ab sofort immer bei dir, versprochen. Willst du mir sagen wovon du geträumt hast?" besorgt sah Harm sie an.  
"Nur ein dummer Alptraum. Jetzt wo du da bist, ist er schon vergessen" erwiderte Mac und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht gelang, weil die Erinnerungen an den Alptraum sienoch immer quälten.  
"Er schien sehr real gewesen zu sein" meinte Harm.  
"Träume sind Schäume. Halt mich einfach nur fest und dann geht das schon wieder."  
"Werde ich tun" beschwichtigte Harm sie, und strich ihr sanft über das Haar.  
  
Sie kuschelte sich noch dichter an ihn und Harm nahm sie ganz fest in seine Arme.  
  
"Sing für mich" bat Mac.  
"Was?"  
"Sing mir etwas vor. Ich möchte deine Stimme hören, wenn ich einschlafe."  
  
Leise begann Harm für sie zu singen.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Eine Woche später  
Harms Apartment   
Nördlich der Union Station  
0030 ZULU  
  
Harm und Mac verbrachten die Wochenenden von nun an gemeinsam.   
So wie früher, nachdem sie den Fall, falls sie einen hatten, durchgesprochen hatten, machten sie es sich mit einer Pizza, halb vegetarisch für Harm, halb mit allem drum und dran für Mac, und einem Video, das sie immer abwechselnd aussuchten, auf der Couch gemütlich.  
  
Mac hatte es sich schon auf Harms Couch in ihrem Jogginganzug gemütlich gemacht, während Harm noch etwas im Schlafzimmer suchte.  
  
Der Pizzakarton stand auf dem Tisch, die Pizza darin dampfte, so warm war sie, das Video, dieses Mal hatte Harm "STADT DER ENGEL" auf Harriet Rat hin ausgeliehen, war bereit, es mußte nur noch eingeschaltet werden, das Popcorn war noch warm, die Cola kalt. Eine Packung Taschentücher stand griffbereit, seitdem sie sich TITANIC zusammen im Kino angesehen hatten, lag immer eine Packung Taschentücher griffbereit wenn sie einen Videoabend veranstalteten.  
  
"Harm, nun komm endlich. Ich will den Film sehen. Harriet hat so davon geschwärmt" rief sie ungeduldig in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
"Ja gleich. Ich wollte dir nur noch dein Geschenk geben" sagte er und kam aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
"Geschenk? Was ist es?"  
"Nun, du siehst in deinem Outfit wirklich großartig aus, deine Marinecorps-Jogginghose und meine Navy-T-Shirt. Da dachte ich, dass ich dir den hier schenke" meinte Harm und warf ihr einen Pullover zu.  
"Dein Navy-Academy-Sweatshirt" Mac sah Harm irritiert an.  
"Dir steht er besser als mir und so hast du zusätzlich zu dem T-Shirt noch etwas für kalte Tage von mir zum anziehen" erklärte Harm lächelnd.  
"Danke Harm."  
"Nein, noch nicht, ich hatte eigentlich noch etwas anderes für dich" Harm gab ihr ein verpacktes Geschenk.  
"Willst du mich verwöhnen?" fragte sie.  
"Mach es einfach auf."  
  
Langsam und vorsichtig öffnete Mac das Geschenk. Sie fragte sich, was Harm ihr wohl schenken wollte.   
Als sie das Geschenk endlich geöffnet hatte und einen dunkelbraunen Teddybären zu Tage förderte, war sie ziemlich erstaunt.  
  
"Ein Teddybär?"  
"Du hast mir mal erzählt, dass du als Kind nie viele Spielsachen hattest und ich wollte dir etwas schenken, was du nachts festhalten kannst wenn ich nicht bei dir bin" sagte Harm.  
"Oh Harm, das ist wunderbar" Mac umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
"Ich wollte dir nur eine Freude machen"erklärte Harm und legte seine Arme um sie. Er genoß es Mac in seinen Armen halten zu dürfen.  
"Das hast du" sagte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter.   
  
Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie soetwas geschenkt bekommen, sie hatte eigentlich nie etwas geschenkt bekommen, was von Herzen kam.   
Gut, Dalton hatte ihr mal etwas geschenkt, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was sie von Harm bekommen hatte. Harms Geschenke kamen von Herzen.   
Aber am allerwichtigsten, Harm schenkte ihr seine Freundschaft. Er fragte nicht wer oder was sie früher einmal war, er war einfach nur ihr Freund und dafür liebte sie ihn.  
  
Harm lehnte sich auf der Couch zurück und zog Mac, die immer noch in seinen Armen war, mit hinunter, so dass sie nun auf seiner Brust lag.  
Sanft strich Harm ihr über den Rücken.  
Er wußte immer wie er sie dazu brachte, sich zu entspannen.  
  
"Ok, dann lass uns den Film gucken" schlug Harm vor und angelte nach der Videobedienung.  
"Aber nicht wieder weinen, wie bei TITANIC" neckte sie ihn und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.  
"Du warst diejenige, die geweint hat" meinte Harm.  
"Aber du hattest auch Tränen in den Augen. Gib es zu."  
"Niemals. Der große Harmon Rabb junior, Vorzeigeoffizier der US NAVY, weint doch nicht" erwiderte Harm lachend.  
"Alter Quatschkopf. Mach den Film an. Ich will ihn unbedingt sehen."  
"Aye Aye Ma'am."  
"Und du hast doch bei TITANIC geweint" meinte Mac.  
"Marines. Immer das letzte Wort."  
"Natürlich" sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Drei Wochen später  
Freitag Abend  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
0300 ZULU  
  
"Meinst du nicht, du solltest heute nacht mal etwas anderes anziehen als mein T-Shirt?" fragte Harm.  
"Ich habe doch nur das eine T-Shirt von dir und dein Sweatshirt ist zu warm."  
"Werf das T-Shirt in die Wäsche und zieh eines deiner Spitzennegligees an, dann bleibe ich heute nacht bei dir, damit du dich nicht so einsam fühlst" meinte Harm.  
"Du hast also nach einem Grund gesucht um mich mal wieder in meinen Spitzennachthemd zu sehen" Mac grinste.  
"Ich verspreche mich zu benehmen. Großes Navyehrenwort" Harm sah sie an und lächelte.  
"Großes Navyehrenwort? Seitwann kann man auf das Ehrenwort eines arroganten Navyfliegers vertrauen?"  
"Oh, jetzt verletzt du aber meine Ehre, Marine" sagte Harm theatralisch und faßte sich ans Herz.  
"Ok, mach es dir schon mal in meinem Bett bequem, ich komme gleich" erwiderte Mac und verschwand im Badezimmer.  
"Aber sicher doch. Das mußt du nicht zweimal sagen" murmelte Harm leise ,als sie schon längst im Bad verschwunden war.  
  
Als sie wenig später in ihrem Schlafzimmer erschien, mußte Harm bei ihrem Anblick anerkennend durch seine Zähne pfeifen.  
  
"Wow, rot Marine."  
"Was hast du erwartet? F-18-grau?" Mac lächelte, drehte sich kurz wie eine Mannequin vor Harms Augen um dann zu Harm unter die Bettdecke zu krabbeln.  
"Nein, ich dachte eher an weiß, so wie in Rußland" erwiderte Harm und nahm Mac in seine Arme.   
"Mal was neues" meinte Mac und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und eine Hand auf sein Herz.  
  
Harms Herzschlag schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Mac zu haben. Sie entspannte sich sofort merklich.  
  
Eine ganze Weile war es ruhig. Harm überlegte ob er Mac das fragen konnte und sollte, was ihm so sehr auf der Seele brannte. Sie war seine beste Freundin, er konnte sie eigentlich alles fragen, oder etwa nicht?  
Dann gab er sich einen Ruck und fragte.  
  
"Sarah darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
"Sicher."  
"Als wir uns so sehr gestritten haben, hast du da daran gedacht wieder anzufangen zu trinken?" erkundigte sich Harm.  
"Ja, daran gedacht habe ich. Es ist nicht so, dass ich auf ewig trocken bin nur weil ich vor Jahren aufgehört habe. Jeder Tag ist ein neuer Tag, an dem ich gegen den Alkohol kämpfe. Als wir uns so gestritten haben und ich von deiner Wohnung zu meiner Wohnung gefahren bin, habe ich unterwegs an einem Supermarkt gestoppt. Eigentlich wollte ich mir eine Flasche Wodka kaufen, ich hatte sie auch schon in der Hand, aber dann sah ich zwei junge Leute, ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Ich mußte an Eddie und mich denken. Ich habe die Flasche wieder ins Regal gestellt und mir eine Familienportion Vanille-Eis gekauft" erzählte Mac.  
"Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe."  
"Ist okay. Jetzt bist du ja da" erwiderte Mac.  
"Macht dir deine Vergangenheit sehr zu schaffen?"  
"Ja. . . . Harm, Joseph Mackenzie hat mich um meine Kindheit und Jugend gebracht und dafür hasse ich ihn."  
"Ich hasse ihn auch, dafür dass er dir so weh getan hat" antwortete Harm bestimmt und strich ihr übers Haar.  
"Ich habe viel schlechtes in meinem Leben erlebt, aber ich muß ihm auch dankbar sein" meinte Mac.  
"Dankbar? Wofür?"  
"Wäre das alles nicht passiert, Onkel Matt hätte mich nie dazu gebracht zu den Marines zu gehen, ich wäre nie zu JAG versetzt worden und ich hätte dich nie kennengelernt. Harmon Rabb junior, du und unsere Freundschaft sind das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist."  
"Und du bist das Beste, was mir passiert ist" erwiderte Harm, und küßte sie sanft auf ihr Haar.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Am nächsten Morgen  
Macs Apartment  
"The Washington 2812"  
Georgetown  
1430 ZULU  
  
Als Harm aufwachte schlief Mac immer noch seelig in seinen Armen.  
Harm betrachtete sie stumm. Mac sah aus wie ein Engel, wie sein Engel.   
  
Soviel Leid hatte sie in ihrem Leben erfahren. Harm nahm sich fest vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass ihr niemand mehr so wehtun würde, wie all die vielen Menschen es in ihrem Leben getan hatten.  
  
Langsam stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um für sie beide das Frühstück zu machen.  
Er schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein, steckte Toast in den Toaster und suchte vergeblich nach einem gesunden Müsli für sich selbst, in Macs Küche.  
Während er in der Küche Frühstück machte, wachte Mac auf.  
  
"Harm?!" rief sie fragend als sie allein in ihrem Bett erwachte.  
"In der Küche."  
  
Harm hatte sie rufen hören.   
Schnell ließ er alles stehen und liegen um zu ihr ins Schlafzimmer zu eilen.  
  
Mac saß aufrecht im Bett, das Haar zerzaust und sah sich verstört im Zimmer um.  
Harm setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett.  
  
"Alles okay?" fragte er und strich ihr übers Haar.  
"Jetzt ja. Wie spät ist es?" fragte Mac.  
"Halb 10 . Was ist mit deiner eingebauten Uhr? Funktioniert sie nicht mehr?" wollte Harm wissen und lachte.  
"Lach mich nicht aus, Mac zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch und verzog den Mund zu einem Flunsch.  
"Wieso sollte ich dich auslachen ," fragte Harm besorgt?  
"Nichts. Nur wenn wir so weitermachen, dann wird Harriet nicht ihre Versetzung nach Island einreichen, sondern anfangen, unsere Hochzeit zu planen. Harm, wir verbringen all unsere freie Zeit zusammen, nicht dass ich mich beschweren will. Nur ist es so, Harm, du hast doch sicher etwas Besseres zu tun, als einen melancholisch-depressiven Marine aufzurichten. Du bekommst noch ein Helfersyndrom, wenn du so weitermachst. Ich will nicht dein Leben behindern. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist" meinte Mac.  
"Du bist mein Leben, du und unsere Freundschaft. Du machst mich glücklich, unsagbar glücklich Sarah."  
"Ich mag die Art wie du meinen Namen sagst."  
  
Harm nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie.  
  
"Du bist das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, Sarah Mackenzie" sagte er leise zu ihr.  
"Weißt du, dass ich früher eifersüchtig auf dich war?"  
"Wieso?"  
"Du hattest alles was ich als Kind nie hatte, Mutter, Vater, Großmutter, deren Liebe, Aufmerksamkeit, Zuwendung, Fürsorge. All das, was ich niemals hatte. Heute bin ich eifersüchtig auf Harriet."  
"Wieso auf Harriet?" fragte Harm.  
"Sie hat einen Mann und ein Kind. Was will eine Frau mehr?" meinte Mac.  
"Bequeme Schuhe und eine gute Karriere" fügte er scherzend hinzu.  
"Nein Harm. Ich möchte manchmal nichts mehr auf der Welt, als einen Mann der mich liebt und ein eigenes Kind" gab Mac ehrlich zu.  
"Naja, es gibt ja immer noch den Babydeal " begann Harm.  
"Ach hör auf. So hab ich das nicht gemeint" unterbrach sie ihn.  
"Sarah, ich mache keine Scherze."  
"Harm, bitte. Sei ruhig und laß mich bitte allein" bat Mac.  
"Ok, wenn was ist, ich bin in der Küche."  
"Nein, bitte geh. Ich brauche das Wochenende für mich alleine. Bitte, versteh mich. Nicht das ich dich nicht um mich haben will. Es ist schön dich bei mir zu haben, nicht allein zu sein. Aber Harm du kannst nicht immer für mich dasein, das geht einfach nicht. Du hast auch dein eigenes Leben, sag nicht, dass ich dir das Wichtigste bin. Ich weiß wieviel ich dir bedeute. Wenn ich dir wirklich soviel bedeute, dann läßt du mich an diesem Wochenende mal allein. Ich muß zu mir selbst finden. Bitte versteh mich."  
"Das tu ich, Sarah" sagte Harm und gab ihr einen Kuß auf die Stirn bevor er aufstand.  
"Danke."  
"Ruf mich an, wenn etwas ist. Ich bin Tag und Nacht für dich zu erreichen.  
"Das weiß ich" erwiderte Mac.  
  
Nachdem er gegangen war, zog Mac sich ein paar Jeans, Harms NAVY-Academy-Sweatshirt und Tennisschuhe an.  
Sie wollte spazieren gehen um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen und um über alles nachzudenken.  
  
Langsam lief sie am Potomac River entlang. Ihr Kopf begann vom vielen Grübeln schon zu brummen.  
  
*Ich brauche Harm. Ich brauche einen Menschen in meinem Leben, der sich um mich Gedanken macht. Aber ich habe schon früh als Kind gelernt das ich auf niemanden vertrauen darf. Jeder tut mir weh, aber Harm ist ganz anders. Er liebt mich, zwar nicht so wie ich es gerne hätte, aber ich bedeute ihm viel. Er sieht in mir eine kleine Schwester. Das muß reichen. Ich weiß ich kann mich bei Harm fallenlassen. Ich kann bei ihm meine Tränen zulassen. Harm fängt mich immer wieder auf. Aber ist das ein Leben? Kann ich so leben? Will ich so leben? Ich wäre dann vollkommen abhängig von Harm. Vielleicht dies aber das einzig richtige? Ich war immer allein, immer von mir selbst abhängig. Jetzt kann ich das erste Mal die Verantwortung mir selbst gegenüber mit jemanden teilen. Schlecht ist das nicht. Ich kann dann anfangen mich frei zu fühlen. Mit Harms Hilfe könnte ich vielleicht auch die Geister der Vergangenheit bewältigen. Ich brauche Harm, um nichts in der Welt möchte ich ihn wieder verlieren.*  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Montag Morgen  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church/Virginia  
1400 ZULU  
  
Harm und Mac trafen in der Küche aufeinander als beide sich einen Kaffee holen wollten.  
  
"Morgen Mac. Wie geht es dir?"  
"Gut, danke der Nachfrage."  
"Wochenende zum Nachdenken genutzt?" erkundigte sich Harm neugierig.  
"Ja. . . Harm, ich brauche dich. Ich schaffe es nicht ohne dich, ohne meinen besten Freund" sagte Mac dann.  
"Ich bin immer für dich da."  
"Ich werde dich auch immer brauchen. Ich werde immer meinen besten Freund brauchen" meinte Mac.  
"Komm her."  
  
Harm nahm Mac in seine Arme. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Mac fühlte sich rundum zufrieden. Sie fühlte, dass Harm ihr niemals wehtun würde.  
  
"OH" hörten beide plötzlich einen freudigen Aufschrei von der Tür.  
  
Als sie sich zur Tür umdrehten erblickten sie Harriet.  
  
"Ich wußte es" sagte Harriet und ihr Grinsen wuchs noch in die Breite.  
  
Harm hielt Mac immer noch in seinen Armen und machte keine Anstalten sie loszulassen. Macs Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust.  
  
"Lieutenant, sollte das, was Sie hier sehen die Runde machen. Ganz egal ob es Ihr Ehemann Bud ist, dem Sie dies erzählen, Lieutenant Singer, Petty Officer Tiner, Ihrem Beichtvater oder dem Admiral persönlich. Colonel Mackenzie und ich werden höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass man Sie und Ihren Mann in die Arktis versetzt, wo Sie ab sofort Pinguine zählen können. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?" fragte Harm.  
"Ja Sir. Das hier ist etwas, was ich niemals gesehen habe, Sir. Ich werde es nicht einmal Bud erzählen Sir. Ich gehe wieder an die Arbeit. Einen schönen Tag noch, Ma'am, Sir" Harriet wurde sehr kleinlaut und verließ fluchtartig die Küche.  
  
Mac konnte nur schwer ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
  
"Arktis? Pinguine zählen? Harm hast du in Geographie nicht aufgepaßt?"  
"Wieso?" fragend sah er sie an.  
"Antarktis. Pinguine gibt es in der Antarktis und nicht in der Arktis" erklärte sie ihm und lächelte.  
  
Harm war froh sie lächeln zu sehen.   
Mac lächelte viel zu selten. Meistens war sie der emotionslose Marine, der sie gerne sein wollte, aber ihm gegenüber zeigte sie neuerdings ohne Angst ihre Gefühle.  
Harm war froh für die Veränderung die in Macs Leben vorgegangen war. Sie war ein anderer Mensch, sie war wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, die wahre Sarah Mackenzie. Mac ließ ihn sehen wer Sarah Mackenzie war und dafür war Harm dankbar.  
Vielleicht würde Mac ihn auch eines Tages so lieben wie er sie liebte.  
  
Mac fühlte sich in Harms Armen geborgen. Sie empfand in seinen Armen, in seiner Nähe etwas, ein Gefühl, was sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Dieses unbekannte Gefühl konnte sie nicht in Worte fassen.  
Mac wußte nur, dass sie Harm liebte, aus tiefstem Herzen sogar.   
Jeden Abend betete sie dafür, dass auch er sie später einmal so lieben würde.  
  
ENDE TEIL 1  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TEIl 2 ( SOMMERSTURM ) ist unterwegs, versprochen.  
  
(Zusammenfassung von SOMMERSTURM:   
Harm und Mac verbringen ein langes Wochenende auf der Farm seiner Großmutter.  
Macs Vergangenheit kommt zurück und verfolgt sie erneut in ihren Träumen.) 


End file.
